joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sans (Hard Mode)
Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C 'Physically '''Unknown ' 'Name: '''Sans '''Origin: '''Undertale:Hard Mode '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Older Than Papyrus '''Classification: '''Sans '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Soul Manipulation,Gravity Manipulation,Telekinesis,Energy Projection,Status Effect Inducement,Danmaku,Resistance To Soul Manipulation,Can Break The Text On The Dialogue Box,His Attacks Are Much Faster,Blue Attacks,Can Summon Gaster Blasters At A Faster Rate,Can Move The Platforms Faster,Bullet Madness,Can Throw The Soul At A Faster Rate,Bone Manipulation,KARMA,Teleportation,Timeline Awareness,Can Make A Hard Gaster Blaster Attack '''Attack Potency: Building Level '(Throws his attacks at a faster rate) 'Speed: Unknown '(Extremely faster than the player) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building Level Stamina: '''Extremely high '''Range: '''Extended melee range '''Standard Equipment: '''Gaster Blasters,Bones '''Intelligence: '''Genius (Knows about the timelines being reset) '''Weaknesses: '''Still lazy '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" and allowing him to more easily hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to move along the walls or ceiling and this is much faster when sans is throwing the player * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move through them as opposed to allowing it to pass harmlessly through. While these attacks hardly seem to so any damage initially, damage quickly racks up from remaining in contact with them, allowing this relatively weak opponent a way of bypassing the defenses of superior foes and is much faster when being thrown. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks will suffer from this condition, for a brief period of time. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of skulls which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage and is very fast at summoning. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have a useful form of teleportation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe into the path of a new attack. He has also shown the ability to restrain an enemy by repeatedly warping them back to their initial position. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Sans Category:Bullet Hell Users Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Hax Category:Unknown Tier Category:Danmaku Users Category:Bone Users Category:Game bosses Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki